The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a plurality of conductive lines.
Due to the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have rapidly been down-scaled in recent years. Since a high operating speed, as well as operational accuracy, may be important in highly down-scaled integrated circuit devices, there is a need to provide a wiring structure that includes conductive lines having a stable layout structure within a relatively small area.